DNapped
This is the fourteenth episode of Dan 10. Summary A 12 year old boy has been kidnapped by the Highbreed and the DNAliens and as Dan and the gang go to investigate the plans of the DNAliens, they find the boy turned into a DNAlien!!!! Will Dan save him from being a DNAlien permanently...... Episode It starts in a field when a young boy around the age of twelve is being chased by some police cars. His arms grow to jackhammers and he puts them to the ground and the pump on his elbow begins to pump causing earthquakes stopping the police cars. Police on speaker: Give up Digger Jackhamma` we have you surrounded!!! Digger wears a white t-shirt and blue jeans with a badge on his belt that looks like the Omnitrix symbol. Digger then bumps into a bunch of DNAliens that grabs him and run off. End Scene Dan is riding his hoverboard while Chris is chasing him as metal. Dan: Catch me if you can!!! Chris: Okay!! (He curls up into a ball and launches himself at the board flipping it out of Dan's reach and causing Dan to fall to the ground.) Dan: Okay then!!! (He scrolls through the watch.) Come on Terraspin!! (He goes through his sequence transformation and gains a shell on his back then his neck goes into his shell. The shell gains six suctions on his chest, then his arms become longer and are flippers and his feet become toeless and stubby.) Terraspin!!!!! (He spins creating a whirlwind that blows Chris back into a truck.) Chris: Okay turtle boy! Let's dance! (He charges with his elbow at Terraspin, Terraspin spins stopping him with the wind, then Terraspin runs over and slaps him with his flipper knocking Chris out.) Marina runs over as Terraspin reverts. Marina: You didn't have to hit him so hard! Dan: Don't worry, Chris is fine. Chris, gets up: I'm fine, we were training! Dan: Yeah! Not so bad of an acting job, buddy. Marina: Wait he was acting? Dan: Yeah, you didn't think I will really hurt him, he's metal very strong and durable. CC and Jay as Heatblast are training. Heatblast is absorbing the fire off of the flaming arrows and fires a fireball but CC uses his bow to cut it in half. Heatblast: Whoa! Okay then...Hah! (He fires a stream of fire from his mouth hitting CC hard and knocking him back.) CC: Not done yet! (He jumps into the air high and kicks Heatblast.) Heatblast: But neither am I! (He touches them ground with his hands, causing the ground to melt under CC, CC falls in.) CC: Aww man!! Heatblast reverts. Jay offers his hand picking up CC out of his lava pit. CC: That was a good training battle! Jay: Uh-huh! Dan's Omnitrix begins beeping. Dan: It never did that before! (The Omnitrix shows Digger in a room with a DNAlien.) Digger: Help!! Help somebody, help! AHHH! (It shows the DNAlien strapping on a DNAlien head that's latching on to Digger's face, transforming him into a DNAlien.) The transmission ends. CC: Freaky movie! Jay: I know right? Marina: Guys it isn't a movie somebody's in trouble!!! CC and Jay: Ohhhh. Chris: He they show some coordinates of where that facility is. Dan, pulling out his laptop: Let me input the coordinates! (He pulls out a map and puts in the coordinates.) Got it! Its at an old waterworks facility but the water is turning into goo it looks like! (He closes his laptop and puts in back into his backpack.) Lets go! End Scene They arrive at the Waterworks, with the sign hanging off the warehouse. Chris: You can shoot a horror movie here! Marina: Enough with the movie jokes! Dan: Yeah! Cease and decease! Dan and Marina walk into the facility quietly. Chris: Doesn't it seem like Marina and Dan are so much alike? Jay: Yeah ever since I came along they been agreeing more than twins. The rest of them follow. Chris trying to break off a lock: It won't work! (whispering.) Dan, whispering: I know just the one to get us in! (He turns into NRG.) NRG!!! (He touches the lock and it begins to melt.) HAH! Marina: Who's that guy? NRG: NRG. While you and your parents were having dinner and CC was sick, I not only unlocked Terraspin, the alien I used to train with Chris, but also this guy. He has radiation powers and he's very durable. CC: Oookay. Chris ahead of the gang: You guys chat more than my mom's bookclub, come on! NRG reverts. They see what was supposed to be crystal clear waters is green slimy water. Marina: Gross. Dan: Last time we saw the Highbreed were gathering quartz crystals for power sources. But after we destroyed them they had no more. But they must be using this facility as a way to create more DNAliens. Then as they make it towards the main base they see DNAliens spitting slime as them. Marina raises a shield protecting them. Jay goes through a transformation sequence becoming really hairy with his necking becoming once piece, he gets taller thenn bolts grow on his neck and on the sides of his arms. Jay becomes more muscular with horns emerging from his head. Shocksquatch: Shocksquatch!!! (He jumps over the barrier and lands on a DNAlien and shocks one then punches one and tosses it into another. He runs on all four towards a DNAlien and electrocutes a whole group and fires a stream of electricity with his hair standing up.) Whoaa. Chris, absorbing stone: Let me get some action! (He punches through a whole group of charging DNAliens.) Marina fires a series of magenta disks sending a bunch flying into more. CC then fires a series of flaming arrows that explode then he kicks some away. CC's leg becomes on fire and he kicks them away with the flaming leg. CC: Awesome!!! (After his leg goes out his fists become on fire and he punches through them and fires a fire ball from his fist burning all of them.) Dan: Wait guys! (He tries to slap the Omnitrix down but its recharging.) Aww man. Marina is kick through one and then fires a stream of magenta energy sending on flying into another. Then Marina spins creating a magenta tornado knocking through a whole bunch of them. Marina: Meena Goh! '''(She fires a fire beam burning all of them left.) Jay, reverts: Nice spell! Marina: Thanks. Chris loses his stone covering. CC's fists and legs go out. '''End Scene Digger as a DNAlien is breaking through the door. Dan: Another one! Wait before he start this party I think he's that kid. Marina: How can you tell? Dan: He has half of that kids face! (He holds the Omnitrix up to him after Marina hold his down with magenta ropes.) Omnitrix: Do you want to repair genetic DNA? Dan: Uh...yes, ehem! Yes, Omnitrix proceed! Omnitrix: Proceed. (The Omnitrix fires a yellow beam at Digger DNAlien and he's repaired in a few seconds.) Digger: Uh I'm free! Who are you people! Dan: I'm Dan! (Points to Jay.) That's my brother Jay! (Points to Chris.) That's Chris! (Points to Marina.) That's Marina! (Points to CC.) That's CC! Digger: I'm Digger Jackhamma`! More DNAliens come charging in. Dan: More! (He turns into Armodrillo.) Armodrillo! Wow I didn't think I had this guy! Digger: Hey I have those powers as well! (He turns his arms into jackhammers.) Armodrillo: Guys are you coming! Marina, gasps: We're tired out from before! Armodrillo charges in punching DNAliens one by one. Then drills his arms into one shaking it violently. Digger digs into the ground and uppercuts them out of the ground then he drills his jackhammers arms into two of them. Armodrillo gets hit by slime spit and all Armodrillo does is rip it off and creates earthquakes defeating them. Armodrillo reverts. Digger: Thanks! Lets go! (He drills into the ground and they get out of the facility.) Guys I'll help you guys whenever you need help! See you guys later! (He drills into the ground.) End Scene Dan and the gang back at Bellwood. Dan: Well at least we have a new ally! Marina: Yeah to help us stop the Highbreed from taking over! They all put their hands in. This is the end of the fourth episode of season 2 hope you enjoyed it :) Characters Dan Tennyson Jay Tennyson CC Takaishi Chris Levin Marina Tealiton Digger Jackhamma` (First Appearance) Police Villains DNAliens DNAlien heads Aliens Used By Dan Terraspin NRG Armodrillo (First Appearance used by Dan) Aliens Used By Jay Heatblast Shocksquatch Spells Meena Goh Trivia .Only new aliens that Dan has just used appeared in this episode .This is the first episode the DNAliens have appeared that the Highbreed haven't .The team gain a new ally